A New World
by VampirePrincess5395
Summary: Bonnie and Kai wake up as the actors that they play on the show. The twist. Kat Graham and Chris Wood are married! How will Bonnie and Kai react to living in our world? Will they ever get back to theirs?


_I saw this prompt on Tumblr some time ago and thought it would be cool to take a go at. It's Bonkai. My obsession. Bonnie and Kai wake up as the actors that they play on the show. But in my fanfic, Kat Grahm and Chris Wood are married! Mwahahahaha. Enjoy!_

Bonnie fluttered her eyes open to the beaming sun coming through the window. She took in her surroundings. Ummm…Where the hell am I? She thought.

That's when she heard a sleepy groan come from the other side of the bed and she realized she wasn't alone.

Bonnie turned around to see a very groggy Kai Parker.

She shot up out of bed and screamed, which made Kai shoot out of bed as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bonnie screamed.

"Well, hello to you to." Kai, said scoffing.

"I'm not going to ask again, Kai." Bonnie said, dangerously.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Kai yelled.

"Then where are we?" Bonnie questioned.

"Hell if I know." Kai said.

Bonnie and Kai looked around the room for clues. The first thing they found was a note sitting on the bedside table.

Kai read it over.

_Hello. Bonnie, Kai. You are currently in an alternate reality where you are actors on a show called The Vampire Dairies. Your names are Kat and Chris Wood. You can google 'The Vampire Diaries' and your names for more information on yourselves. You are here for a reason. Although it might not make sense now, everything will unfold in time. _

_Yours Truly- _

_Sheila Bennett. _

"This has to be some kind of sick joke." Kai scoffed. "_Phasmatos Incendia." _Kai said, attempting to set the note on fire. But nothing happened. Kai tried again. Still nothing.

"What the fuck!" Kai said, throwing the note on the ground.

Bonnie picked up the note, read it over, and her eyes became wide.

"Sheila Bennett was my grandmother. She's dead, Kai." Bonnie said, stuttering over her words.

"So, this…It's not a joke? We're seriously stuck here?" Kai said in disbelief

"Let's turn to google and find out."

Bonnie and Kai turned on the laptop that was in the room and luckily it wasn't password protected.

"Okay. Let's google Chris Wood." Bonnie said.

Bonnie found his biography on Wikipedia.

"It says here and I quote 'Christopher Charles Wood (born April 14th, 1988) is an American actor, best known for his role as Malachai (Kai) Parker on the CW Network's television series, The Vampire Diaries. It has your picture right here" Bonnie said, a little stunned.

Kai opened and closed his mouth. As if he wanted to say something, but was too stunned to get it out.

"And here it says, Katerina Alexandre Hartford Wood (born September 5th, 1989) is a Swiss-born American actress, model, singer, and dancer. She is best known for her role of Bonnie Bennett on The CW television series The Vampire Diaries." Bonnie said, still shocked.

Kai looked at the screen. "Click there. Where it says 'The Vampire Diaries' in bold letters." Kai asked Bonnie. Bonnie did as Kai said and the two read over the Wikipedia article.

"It's all there. Everything that has happened over the years. It's all there. Our life is a fucking TV show!" Bonnie screamed, getting up from the desk chair.

Kai sighed. Bonnie was throwing a fit. So he decided to look up more information.

He came across a website dedicated to Bonnie and Kai fanfiction. What the hell is fanficton? Kai thought.

"What the hell is fanfiction?" Kai asked Bonnie

"No idea." Bonnie said.

"Come look at this." Kai said.

He pointed to the screen.

"Umm…what's all that?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Its stories fans write about us, pairing our characters together as a couple. Apparently our pairing is called Bonkai. And a lot of people want us to be together on the show." Kai said.

Bonnie skimmed through some of the fanfictions, but stopped when they started to get smutty.

"Weird." Bonnie said.

Kai just nodded.

"So what's the plan, Stan?" Kai asked, Bonnie.

"Well, if my Grams really did put us here, then we're here for a reason. And we should just try and tolerate each other for the time being until we get out." Bonnie said.

Kai sighed dramatically. "Toleration? Not my strong suit." Kai said.

"Well tough shit." Bonnie said, walking downstairs to get something to eat.

Kai followed soon after and Kai made them both something to eat.

Both Kai and Bonnie scrolled through their smartphones seeing if they could obtain any additional information.

There were group photos of the actors that played her friends and all of them looked very close with one another.

There were pictures of people Kai and Bonnie didn't know, but figured to be family and friends.

And then there were pictures of them. Of Kat and Chris, having fun together, embracing one another, and of course sharing kisses.

Kai immediately put the smartphone in sleep mode.

That's when Kai's phone rang. Bonnie and Kai looked at each other, nervously. Kai made a few gestures on the screen and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

"Chris, hey. Will you and Kat be making it to the set today? I know you said you were feeling under the weather, but it's a really important filming day for the both of you." The man said.

"We'll be there." Kai said.

Bonnie looked on with wide eyes.

"Great! Be there by two." The man said, hanging up the phone.

Kai made a few more gestures on the screen and then hung up.

"You dope! We don't even know where to go!" Bonnie yelled.

Kai scoffed. "I traced the call. I know the exact location."

Bonnie sighed. Of course he did. Bonnie thought.

"If we're going to the set, we better find our script and practice it." Bonnie said.

"Guess so." Kai said.

Once Bonnie and Kai found their scripts and read it over, they were shocked by what they found.

"It says here we have a sex scene!" Bonnie yelped.

"It's just acting, Bon-Bon." Kai said, smirking.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie said, throwing her script down to the ground.

Kai picked up her script and walked over to her. "Remember what you said about tolerating each other? We have to keep up our identities or people will get suspicious. It's. Just. Acting." Kai said, handing here the script. Bonnie took the script and read over it.

Bonnie sighed and rehearsed her lines.

Bonnie and Kai arrived at the set and was greeted by Candice Accola.

"Hi, Candice." Bonnie greeted. "Hey, Kat!" Candice replied, giving her a wave.

Bonnie and Kai made sure to have everyone's names down-packed before they left. Or they would be in some deep cow shit.

"Hey, man." Ian Somerhalder said to Kai, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Kai felt awkward, to say the least.

The director got everyone together in a bunch.

"Okay. We're going to start with Kai and Bonnie's sex scene." The director said.

Bonnie and Kai walked up to the stage area.

"Bonnie like said in your script, Kai is going to reveal some things about his past and it will go on from there. Action!" The director said.

Kai was sipping a scotch when Bonnie entered the stage area. "Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Why, What?" Kai drawled.

"Why did you save my life tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not simple answer." Kai said.

"We're not simple people." Bonnie said.

"I admire you Bonnie. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm hoping you'll be a good influence on me, because God knows I need it." Kai said, taking a swig of his drink.

"You're different. You know. You have a different side to you that not a lot of people get to see." Bonnie said.

"Except you." Kai said, putting his drink down and stepping towards Bonnie.

"Yeah. Except me." Bonnie said, leaning in to kiss him. Kai returned the kiss.

He expected it to be like any other ordinary kiss, but oh how he was wrong.

Kai and Bonnie quickly became aroused. Kai began laying butterfly kisses down Bonnie's neck. Bonnie tugged at his hair and then ripped his shirt open.

"And Cut!" The director said. "Fantastic job, you two! Very realistic!" The director soon began instructing other parts of the show and Kai and Bonnie were left hot and bothered.

As the filming day went on, Bonnie and Kai had more interaction with the cast and learned a lot about them.

It was weird for Bonnie and Kai seeing contacts and fake fangs being put in the actors that played the vampires on the show. Very weird.

Finally the filming day was over and Bonnie and Kai were on their way home.

"That was so…different." Bonnie said.

"Ya think?" Kai said.

The two arrived home and Kai fixed them dinner.

"This is really good. I didn't peg you for the cooking type." Bonnie said to Kai.

"Yeah, well. There's a lot you don't know about me." Kai said, plainly.

"Like?" Bonnie asked.

"In my free time I like to paint, write, read, and practice photography. My favorite color is blue. My birthday is May 24th. Favorite food, Thai. And I love a good comedy." Kai said.

Bonnie just stared at him. The creative type? No way…Bonnie thought.

"What don't I know about you?" Kai asked when she didn't answer.

"Well, I like to listen to music, read, write poetry, and of course there's shopping." Bonnie said with a small smile. "My favorite color is green. My birthday is March 3rd. My favorite food is Chinese. And I also enjoy comedy." Bonnie finished.

"Seems we actually have few things in common." Kai said, a little surprised.

"Seems so." Bonnie said.

That night, Bonnie and Kai took to different rooms, as there were three different rooms in the house. They both soon fell into a deep sleep and waited for what the next day would bring.

_Kai was leading Bonnie out of his house in Portland right after they had had Thanksgiving Dinner. He wasn't in control of his actions or voice. _

"_It's still here. And still. Full of magic." Kai said, sucking the magic out of the knife. _

"_You have your magic back. Good for you." Bonnie said, sarcastically. _

"_I have the ascendant." Kai said._

"_You need a Bennett witch to do the spell." Bonnie said, matter-of–factly._

"_See, that's the thing. I've seen you do the spell a couple times now. And what I think I'll really need. Is Bennett blood." Kai said, stabbing her with the knife. _

_Kai watched as Bonnie fell to the ground. He soon gained control of his actions and caught her as she fell._

"_BONNIE! Oh, God. Bonnie! What have I done?!" Kai screamed. _

Kai shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

_Bonnie was walking along with Damon and Kai towards the cave where they would perform the spell. Bonnie wasn't in control of her actions or voice. _

_Bonnie and Damon were talking and Kai was being…Kai. _

"_He's useless to us." Bonnie said, throwing an axe into Kai's chest. _

_Bonnie came to realization of what she did, and caught Kai as he fell to the ground._

"_NOOO!" Bonnie screamed. "Oh, God. No." Bonnie whimpered into his shirt._

Bonnie immediately woke up screaming, heart pounding, and sweat dripping down her face.

Kai had just woken up from his nightmare, when he heard Bonnie scream. Shit. He thought.

Kai quickly looked around and saw a baseball bat in the closet. Kai made his way to Bonnie's room, readied his baseball bat and kicked open the door.

Kai jumped inside the room looking around wildly for any intruders, when he found none, he relaxed.

"What the HELL are you doing with that thing?!" Bonnie yelped.

"I ugh…thought there was somebody in the house when I heard you scream." Kai said, scratching the back of his head.

Bonnie looked at him strangely for a few moments then replied. "No, I just had a nightmare."

"Oh. Yeah. I had one too." Kai said.

Bonnie nodded.

Kai went to leave when Bonnie stopped him.

"Kai?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thank you. For checking on me." Bonnie said.

Kai let a smile tug at his lips. "Don't mention it." Kai said, and left Bonnie to her dreams once again.

The next day, Bonnie and Kai conversed over breakfast.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get out of here?" Kai asked Bonnie.

"I really don't know. Grams says 'everything will unfold in time'. Whatever that means." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"I hate this. I don't have my magic. I have to socialize with normal people. And today, my apparent mother is coming over." Kai said, annoyed.

"You didn't tell me anyone was coming over." Bonnie said, annoyed.

"Ooops." Kai said, sarcastically.

Bonnie punched him.

So, Mrs. Wood came over and things got awkward.

"Are you still trying for that baby?" Mrs. Wood said excitedly.

Bonnie almost choked on the tea she was drinking.

"We sure are. Isn't that, right sweetheart?" Kai said with a smirk.

Bonnie just smirked.

"That's right. We're hoping it'll happen anytime now." Bonnie said looking at Kai with a sly smile.

Kai just smiled back.

Mrs. Wood clapped excitedly.

"I'm going to be a Grandma! How is your acting going?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"It's going good. Our characters are getting together on the show." Bonnie said.

"Well, that certainly makes things easier for you two." Mrs. Wood said.

Bonnie and Kai just nodded.

Mrs. Wood left a little while and later and Bonnie and Kai let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we did good." Kai said.

"I think you're right." Bonnie agreed.

A few days later and Bonnie and Kai were starting to get along better and better. The two were eating breakfast when they got a call from Zach Roerig.

"It's Zach. The guy that plays Matt." Bonnie said, answering the phone.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey, Kat. I was wondering if you and Chris wanted to come and visit Stephanie and me today." Chris asked.

Stephanie must be his girlfriend. Bonnie thought.

"Sure. When do you want us to come over?" Bonnie asked.

"About noon would be good." Zach said.

"Works for us. See you then." Bonnie said, hanging up the phone.

"Thank God you installed that software to track every call or we would be fucked." Bonnie said to Kai.

"You're welcome." Kai said, smirking.

Kai and Bonnie soon headed over to Zach's and rang the doorbell. Zach immediately answered the door.

"Hey you two, come on in." Zach said. Bonnie and Kai followed Zach inside and sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Zach asked. Bonnie and Kai both declined.

"Where's Stephanie?" Bonnie inquired.

"Oh, yeah. I always know how you guys like to hold her. I'll be right back." Zach said, leaving the room.

Bonnie and Kai looked at each other with confused expressions.

Zach came back into the room with a little girl about the age of two and handed her to Kai. Kai froze, but just for a second.

Kai smiled down at the little girl and began playing with her and talking to her in a gentle voice.

Bonnie had never been so shocked in all of her life. Kai Parker. Was playing with a two year old. What? Bonnie thought.

Kai handed Stephanie to Bonnie and Bonnie froze just like Kai had. She quickly gained her stance and began playing with Stephanie.

Bonnie eventually handed Stephanie back to Zach and he put her back in her play area.

Bonnie, Kai and Zach spent the afternoon talking about this and that and Zach didn't suspect anything different about the two.

It was finally getting late, so Bonnie and Kai suggested they leave. The three said their goodbyes and Bonnie and Kai began driving home.

"You were good. With Stephanie, I mean." Bonnie said to Kai.

Kai smiled slightly. "I told before, just because I killed most of my family doesn't mean I don't regret it. I would do anything to have them back. And I would never harm a child." Kai said.

Bonnie knew she might be pushing the boundaries, but she had to know. She had to.

"Would you ever want a family of your own?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"I doubt anyone could love a sociopath like me. But yes, I would like my own family someday." Kai said, with a hint of something in his voice that Bonnie couldn't pinpoint.

"What about you?" Kai asked.

"I would love to get married, have children, and have that happily ever after. But I doubt that will ever happen" Bonnie said with a sigh.

"It won't if you keep making yourself the martyr to everyone else. Bonnie. You need to do what makes you happy. What's good for you and you alone. Or you will always fall in the end." Kai explained.

"Why should I?" Bonnie asked.

"Because. You're worth it." Kai said, with a light smile.

Kai didn't know why he said those last three words, but it just felt right to him. There was a different side to Bonnie that he was discovering. This beautiful woman that had the same wants and dreams as him. Bonnie Bennett had gotten under his skin. That he knew for sure.

Bonnie thought about Kai's words. Coming to the realization there was a different side to Kai Parker. A side only she knew about. A deep, creative, caring, side. And she was starting to fall for him.

The next week went by smoothly for Kai and Bonnie. They were starting to get into a routine and things became a lot easier for the both of them. The two became a lot closer. They would consider themselves friends, if however you couldn't cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife whenever they were around each other. Which you could.

One night, Bonnie and Kai were making dinner when they both finally snapped.

"That's not how you do it." Kai told Bonnie as she was chopping the onions for their stir fry.

"Then how do you do it?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

Kai got behind Bonnie, grasping her hand in his and began helping her chop. His clothed member was pressing against Bonnie's ass. Bonnie immediately began getting turned on.

"You have chop them first on top and then sideways. See?" Kai said, chopping the onions. As Kai was chopping the onions, his clothed member was rubbing against Bonnie's ass.

Bonnie let out a moan. Kai froze. He realized their position and dropped the knife.

"You like that?" Kai murmured in her ear, beginning to trail kisses up and down her neck.

"Yes." She purred.

Kai spun Bonnie around to face him. They were soon in a heated make-out session. Kai began sucking at her neck and Bonnie moaned. Bonnie brought Kai closer to her and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his erection.

"I. Need you, Bonnie. Now." He growled in her ear.

"Bedroom." Bonnie whispered.

Kai scooped Bonnie up, Bonnie wrapping her legs around Kai and he carried her off to the bedroom. They soon began tearing each other's clothes off, not caring where they landed.

Soon, their moans and screams of pleasure could be heard all throughout the house until they finally came at the same time, falling next to one another.

Kai did something Bonnie didn't expect and he held her hand. Rubbing circles on the top of it. Bonnie smile. Yes, she indeed had Kai Parker all wrong.

It was another few weeks later and Bonnie and Kai were as close as ever.

Kai knew he loved Bonnie. But he was afraid to tell her for fear of her reply. How could anyone love a monster like me? Kai thought. Especially Bonnie? She would probably laugh right in my face.

I was in love with him. In love with Kai Parker. Should I tell him? No. That's an awful idea! He'll probably laugh right in my face. Bonnie thought, sadly.

So the two hid their feelings from each other, until one day Kai couldn't take it anymore.

Bonnie had gone grocery shopping, so he had about an hour to put it all together.

Kai quickly went to the store and picked up what he needed. He got back and began setting it up.

Kai lead a trail of rose petals and notes to the bedroom. Where, on the bed, a beautiful bouquet of red roses was set. Next to the rose petals was a diamond bracelet with roses and hearts on it. On the engraving it said: 'I love you, Bonnie. –Kai.'

When Kai was done, he looked at his work, satisfied. That's about the time Bonnie came through the door. He heard a gasp and hid.

Bonnie entered the house to find a trail of roses leading up to the bedroom. She gasped and covered her mouth, dropping the groceries.

Bonnie followed the trail of roses and picked up the first note. It said 'You are perfect in every way.' It was in Kai's sloppy handwriting. Bonnie smiled and continued on.

The next note said 'You make want to be a better man.' This note brought slight tears to Bonnie's eyes. She continued on following the rose petals.

The next note said 'You make me happier than I ever thought possible.' Now Bonnie was crying. But she still continued on.

The final note said 'And do you know why?' Bonnie stopped crying for a moment and opened the door to the bedroom. Laying on the bed was a beautiful bouquet of roses and a diamond bracelet.

Bonnie slowly walked over to the bed and picked up the bracelet, admiring it. Not knowing, Kai was right behind her now.

That's when she saw the engraving. 'I love you, Bonnie. –Kai.' Bonnie gasped and begin to cry. Kai hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. The movement startled her at first, but only for a second.

"I love you, Bonnie. So much." Kai said, full of more emotion than Bonnie had ever heard from him.

Bonnie turned around and laid a kiss on his lips. "And I love _you. _So much." Bonnie said, sweetly.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Kai said, laughing slightly.

Bonnie picked up the roses and smelt them. "Thank you. For all of this. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me." Bonnie said, full of emotion.

Kai kissed her. "Expect plenty more, darling."

Bonnie returned the kiss and the two went downstairs to put away the groceries.

Bonnie and Kai went to bed that night, happier than ever. Feeling loved, needed, and wanted.

Bonnie woke up the next morning in a strong embrace. She smiled. She turned over to see a sleeping Kai. But her surroundings were different. She shot out of her laying position. Which immediately woke Kai up.

"What? What is it?" Kai asked, confused.

"Look around." Bonnie said, scared.

Kai looked around.

"We're in the Salvatore boarding house." Kai said shocked.

"Why, yes you are." Damon said, vamp speeding up to Kai and pinning him up against the wall.

Kai retaliated by knocking Damon back with his magic. Kai was rubbing his throat in pain where Damon had pinned him, when he was approached by Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"I'll live." Kai said, smiling.

"In what fucked up universe do you care about the douche kabob?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"In the universe we were sent to, where we fell in love." Bonnie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Damon tried vamping at Kai again, but was just thrown back.

"I don't want to hurt you Damon. But I will if I have to." Kai said, dangerously.

Damon got up from the ground and stared at Damon and Bonnie. It was then they noticed what they were wearing. Bonnie was wearing a see through baby doll and Kai was in his boxers.

"Nice dresses Bon-Bon. Didn't think you had it in you." Damon said, seductively.

That's when Kai snapped. He began popping the blood vessels in Damon's brain so hard blood was coming out of his nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!" Kai roared, then flung Damon into the wall.

"What the HELL is going on?" Stefan asked coming into the room.

"Damon here, insulted my girl. So he got what was coming to him." Kai said, plainly.

"Bonnie?!" Stefan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Stefan. It's me." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan walked over to hug her, but Kai moved himself in between Bonnie and Stefan.

"She gets dressed first. Then you can hug her." Kai said in a serious tone.

Stefan took in Bonnie's appearance and nodded, leaving the room. Damon was dusting himself off when Kai approached him.

"Do you have any woman's attire Bonnie can borrow?" Kai asked.

"I think I still have a few of Elena's things in my closet. I'll bring what I have." Damon said, annoyed.

Soon Bonnie was dressed and Kai and she headed downstairs. Damon had already called the group to meet him at the boarding house.

As soon as Bonnie headed downstairs, she was engulfed in a tight hug by her friends.

"BONNIE! OH, MY GOD! IS IT REALLY YOU?!" Caroline squealed.

"It's really me, Care." Bonnie said.

Caroline let out another squeal and so did Elena. Then they noticed Kai.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena spat.

"Well, when you love someone, you typically like to be around them as much as you can." Kai said, grabbing ahold of Bonnie's hand. Bonnie smiled at Kai.

The room went silent. Dead Silent. Damon walked up to Kai and looked him straight in the eye.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Damon demanded.

"No game. Why don't you let Bonnie and I explain we're we've been the last two months?" Kai offered.

Damon just grunted and sat down.

So, Kai and Bonnie explained to everyone their situation. Hoping they would believe them. How they were sent to a parallel universe where they were actors playing the TV characters of themselves. At first, the group didn't believe it. But as Bonnie and Kai explained in more and more detail, they soon found out the two couldn't be lying.

"That doesn't explain why you and douchey pants over here are together." Damon said.

"It just happened, Damon." Bonnie said.

"You mean you just happened to fall in love with a sociopath?" Elena said

Bonnie snorted.

"Do you really love her Kai?" Caroline asked Kai.

"More than you could ever imagine." Kai replied immediately.

"Then you have my blessing." Caroline said with a small smile.

"WHAT?!" Elena roared.

"Gosh, Elena. What's wrong with you? Bonnie just got back! We should be celebrating!" Caroline cheered.

"I agree." Kai said.

"I'll get the drinks." Enzo said, heading towards wear Damon kept his liquor.

Damon walked over to Kai and sat down next to him.

"If you hurt her…I will make your death excruciatingly painful." Damon said.

Kai looked Damon straight in the face. "I would not and could not hurt Bonnie. And if I did, which would never happen, you might as well kill me, because I would already be dead on the inside for doing such a thing to her." Kai said with more seriousness in his voice than Damon had ever heard.

Damon looked at Kai a long time before answering.

"I believe you." Was all Damon said before getting up and sitting back down in his previous chair.

The group drank and talked for a while before one by one, the group started to disperse. Soon, the only ones left in the room were Stefan, Damon, Kai and Bonnie.

"Ready to go, darling?" Kai asked Bonnie.

"To where?" Bonnie asked confused.

Kai smirked. "I bought a house just outside of Mystic Falls as soon as I arrived back from 1994. Brought a shitload of money back with me. I can safely say I'm loaded."

Bonnie smiled. "You would do something like that."

"It's smart thinking is what it is." Kai said, slyly.

Bonnie and Kai got up to leave, when Damon stopped Bonnie and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back." Damon said.

Bonnie smiled. "Glad to be back."

Kai and Bonnie took a taxi to Kai's place. Bonnie was impressed to say the least. He lived in a two story house with a fireplace and a balcony. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It even had a beautiful garden patio.

"Nice place." Bonnie said.

"Glad you like it. Considering it will be your new home." Kai said, smirking.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Positive." Kai said.

A few months passed and everything seemed to go back to normal for Bonnie. She went back to school with Caroline and Elena, though didn't room on campus.

Kai got a job as a bartender. But they still had plenty of money and had invested most of it, so money was never an issue for them.

It was one sunny afternoon on Valentine's Day. Bonnie had just gotten home from school was looking for Kai, but couldn't seem to find him.

"Kai?!" Bonnie yelled throughout the house. She then turned around and saw Kai down on one knee.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh. My God."

"Bonnie. You make me so happy. I love you so much. Would you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Bonnie Parker?" Kai recited, opening a little black box revealing the most beautiful diamond engagement ring Bonnie had ever seen.

"Yes!" Bonnie said, jumping into Kai's arms.

The couple kissed and in that moment realized that they _would_ get their happily ever after.

As the couple kissed, Sheila Bennett just looked on from the beyond and knew she had done the right thing.


End file.
